Nonvolatile memory elements are used in systems in which persistent storage is required. For example, digital cameras use nonvolatile memory cards to store images and digital music players use nonvolatile memory to store audio data. Nonvolatile memory is also used to persistently store data in computer environments. Nonvolatile memory is often formed using electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) technology. This type of nonvolatile memory contains floating gate transistors that can be selectively programmed or erased by application of suitable voltages to their terminals.
As fabrication techniques improve, it is becoming possible to fabricate nonvolatile memory elements with increasingly smaller dimensions. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues are posing challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has led to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive memory device, e.g., resistive switching nonvolatile random access memory (ReRAM) is formed using memory elements that have two or more stable states with different resistances. Bistable memory has two stable states. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages. Voltage pulses are typically used to switch the memory element from one resistance state to the other. Nondestructive read operations can be performed to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored in a memory cell.
Resistive switching based on transition metal oxide switching elements formed of metal oxide films has been demonstrated. Although metal oxide films such as these exhibit bistability, there can still be issues related to the implementation of practical nonvolatile memory devices. For instance, a high power forming process is needed to create conductive filaments before the memory devices can be used. In addition, there can be significant variability in the programming voltages or programming currents, which are required to switch the resistance of the switching layer. Further, high power can be required for reset operation in resistive memory devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a memory device that can meet the design criteria for advanced memory devices.